Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical stapling apparatuses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to surgical stapling apparatuses including a universal handle articulating link.
Description of Related Art
Surgical apparatus including an actuator device configured to receive removable loading units or reloads are known. The reloads are removably attached to the actuator device and disposable after use to facilitate reuse of the actuator device with a fresh, i.e., unused, reload. Each reload includes an end effector or tool assembly which is actuatable via operation of the actuator device to perform a surgical procedure. For example, a tool assembly can include a stapling device having a first jaw supporting a cartridge and a second jaw supporting an anvil to perform a surgical stapling procedure. Alternatively, the tool assembly can include a clip applier or other surgical device. Typically, the reload is removably attached to or detached from the actuator device by rotating the reload in relation to the stapling device.
Reloads including tool assemblies which articulate in relation to the body portion of the actuator device are well known. Articulatable tool assemblies facilitate easier access to tissue during surgical procedures, e.g., endoscopic surgical procedures. In some known devices, disengagement of the reload from the actuator device while the tool assembly is in an articulated position may prevent attachment of a fresh reload to the actuator device. It would be desirable to provide a reload which prevents disengagement of the reload from the actuator device when the tool assembly is in an articulated position.